Forever Bound
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Wrong Place,Wrong Time. Two years have past since Drew kidnapped and abused Emily Hart.She is married to John Cena and expecting a baby.Emily is worried that Drew will come back and get her once he is released.Will he leave her alone or not?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Wrong Place, Wrong Time by KelseyCena. She is working on this with me but we are posting it on my profile. Hope you like it.

Co-Written by KelseyCena

* * *

Emily Cena looked out of her kitchen at the area where the pool was. John was out there with her father, Randy, Evan and a few other people. They had invited everyone over to tell them some great news. Emily was shocked sometimes at how much her life had changed in two years since she and John got married in Las Vegas.

It had been her dad's idea to get her away from her abusive relationship with Drew. Drew had been sentenced to five years in jail for what he did to her and Natalya. Emily was relieved that he was in jail but knew he wouldn't stay there forever. He would be paroled in a few months. She worried everyday that when he got out, he would come to get her. It terrified her everyday and more so now that she and John were expecting a baby. She had only found out a few days earlier.

"Emily, are you okay?" Bret asked his daughter walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She smiled and finished what she was doing. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bret could always tell when something was bothering her.

"I was just thinking about the last two years and the fact that Drew will be getting out of jail soon. That terrifies me, dad."

"Baby, it will be okay. You have me, John and everyone to protect you. You will be fine." Bret hugged his daughter. He knew what Drew had done caused her damage. She had been in therapy for the last two years. She and John had had therapy together to deal with things also.

"I just am more terrified now. Especially if Drew comes back and tries to kidnap me again. I can't let him hurt me or the baby."

"Baby?" Bret was shocked when she said that.

Emily couldn't believe she had let it slip. "Oh, we wanted to wait and tell everyone together. But I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful." He hugged his daughter. "I'm going to be a grandfather. So, when?"

"I'm about four weeks so, I'm due in March."

"This wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" John asked walking in with Evan and Randy.

"Emily told me about the baby." Bret said telling everyone else too.

"What? Emmy and a baby." Evan said hugging his best friend.

"Can't breathe." Emily said kiddingly.

"Sorry. I didn't hurt the baby did I?" Evan looked worried.

"No, it's fine." Emily laughed before looking at John.

"You just couldn't wait huh?" He smiled at her.

"Sorry. I just let it slip."

"That's okay." He hugged her. "So, what made it slip out?"

"Emily is worried about Drew getting out soon and she said he didn't want him to hurt her or the baby."

"Emily, everything is fine and it's going to be fine. If Drew knows what's good for him, he will stay away." John knew that she was worried more now than before.

"I know. Well, enough of this, let's head outside and see everyone else. I'm ready for food." Emily walked toward the backyard.

"And it's starts. The cravings are coming." Randy said with a laugh as he followed John and everyone.

"Believe me, they have been there for weeks." John laughed back.

Soon everyone was seated around the table outside by the pool. Emily looked at her family that was there and her friends. Everyone who had been there with her as she healed from what happened with Drew. She was finally happy and moving on.

"Well, since a few people already know, we should tell the rest of you." Emily said as they were all there. "John and I are having a baby."

"Emily, that's great." Natalya said hugging her.

"Emily, John, congratulations." Kofi said to them.

"Thanks, man." John replied as everyone congratulated them.

Once everyone had said their congratulations, they headed out leaving John, Emily, Randy and Bret. Randy and Bret were staying over at the house.

"So, John, how do you feel about the baby?" Randy asked as they were hanging out in the theatre room watching some TV. Emily and Bret were in the kitchen.

"I'm happy but scared. Being a father is a big deal." John replied. "Plus Emily is afraid since Drew will be getting out. What if he does come and try to take her? I'm on the road a lot and she is here alone."

"Do you think Drew will come back?" Randy honestly couldn't believe that Drew would risk it knowing how much everyone hated him.

"I don't know. All I know is I have to protect my family and I'm wondering how I can do that while being on the road."

"Maybe have Emily come with you until she can't travel anymore."

"I'm not sure Emily wants to travel that much. I guess I will talk to her and see what she wants to do."

"John, I'm sure you and Emily will find a way to make sure everything is fine."

"I hope so. The only thing I know to do is talk to Emily and see what she wants to do."

"Good idea."

They turned their attention back to the TV. Randy knew that John was worried just like Emily about Drew. Drew had hurt Emily so much and caused her so much pain. But Randy knew that John would protect Emily.

"So, are you going to go on the road with John for a little while?" Bret asked his daughter as they were in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to travel with him but can I do that while pregnant?"

"Yes, you can until the doctor says you can't travel anymore. I think you should go with John."

"I know. But what if Vince hires Drew back and I'm on the road with John and Drew is there."

"Emily, you can't live your life with the what ifs. You are happy now. You are married and having a baby. Drew can't take that away unless you let him."

"I know. I'm going to try to put it out of my mind. Who would have thought John kidnapping me would lead to being married to him and having a baby." Emily laughed.

"Well, John was in love with you for awhile. And when he kidnapped you, you fell in love with him. And I couldn't be happier. John is a great guy and exactly what you deserve." Bret hugged her as John and Randy walked in.

"Are we interrupting a father/daughter moment?" Randy said.

"No. We were just talking about Emily going on the road with John for a little while. I think she should." Bret replied.

"Em, do you want to go on the road?" John hoped she would. Then he would know she was safe.

"Yeah, I do. If that's okay with you and Vince. I don't want to get you in trouble or anything."

"Hey, it's fine. I want you to travel with me for a little while." John hugged his wife.

"Great. I'm exhausted so, I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." She kissed John and hugged her dad. She then headed upstairs.

"I'm going to join my wife. Later guys." John followed Emily upstairs.

Randy and Bret soon went to the guest rooms. Bret called Vince and explained things and he said Emily could go on the road with John. That made things easier for Bret although Vince didn't answer if Drew would be back as an employee of the WWE.

"Emily, don't worry so much about things. I'm going to make sure Drew doesn't hurt you or the baby. I will always protect you." John said as they were in bed.

"I know. I told my dad that I was going to put it out of mind. I'm happy and I will not let Drew ruin it."

"Good." He kissed her and they were soon asleep.

Drew McIntyre laid in his cell counting the days until he would be released. He had spent the last two years in jail and was finally getting out. Once he was, he would get his life back starting with his job at the WWE. Then he would work on getting back what was his, mainly Emily Hart. He refused to call her Emily Cena. She wasn't meant to be with Cena and once he was out, he would make it his mission to make sure she didn't stay with Cena.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, and RKOsgirl92 for the reviews on the first chapter.

Co-written by KelseyCena

* * *

The next morning, Emily headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She started the French toast, sausage and eggs and the coffee. She knew the guys would want some. So, she made regular for them and decaf for her. She had just started when Randy came into the kitchen looking like he didn't sleep well.

"You look tired. Didn't you sleep?" Emily asked handing him a cup of coffee. "Because I know the guest bed is comfortable."

"Well, it's hard to sleep with you and John going at it most of the night. Damn, Emily, you're loud." Randy replied making his coffee like he wanted.

"What? You heard me?" She asked shocked that he heard her and John having sex. She didn't think she was that loud.

"Yeah. But at least you weren't as loud as you usually are."

"What does that mean? And when did you hear me beside last night."

"When you have been on the road with John, my room has been next door a few times. You are very loud or John is just very good."

Emily blushed when he said that. "Oh my god, I can't believe you heard me." It was then that Emily realized if Randy heard then her dad did too. "Oh, if you heard then that means my dad did too and that is so embarrassing."

"Oh please, I'm sure your dad knows you have sex with John. I mean, John did knock you up."

"Thanks for that. But it's weird to think my dad heard." She said just as her dad walked in.

"Good morning, Emily, Randy. John not up yet?" Bret asked taking a cup of coffee.

"I'm sure he is all tired out." Randy replied with a smile to Emily. Emily elbowed him in the side after he said it. "Oww, Emily."

"He is up and getting ready." Emily replied to her dad. "Well, breakfast is almost ready."

"Smells good." Bret took a seat at the kitchen table as did Randy.

Emily still was uneasy with the fact that her dad probably heard her last night. She fixed the plates and sat things down on the table. It was then that John walked in.

"Good morning, all." He kissed Emily and sat down at the table.

"Morning John." Bret said as Emily sat down too. "So, are you guys leaving out today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." John replied. "So, did I miss something?" He noticed Randy smiling at him and Emily looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night which I mentioned to Emily." Randy said before taking a bite of his French toast. "Wow, Emily, this is really good."

"Thank you Randy." Emily replied.

"Why didn't you sleep? The guest bed is very comfortable." John asked before taking a bite also.

"I heard you and Emily. Which I'm sure Bret did too."

"Oh." John now knew why Emily looked embarrassed.

"Emily, I might be your dad but I'm not stupid. I did hear you last night but it's no big deal." Bret said to his daughter. She had never been comfortable talking to him about sex or anything like that. She always went to his sisters since she didn't see her mom that much.

"Can we stop talking about this and eat?" Emily didn't want to talk about this.

"Of course." Bret laughed.

Once breakfast was over, Bret and Randy headed to pack. Their flight was that day. Just as Emily was cleaning up the kitchen, the doorbell rang. It was UPS with a letter for her. She signed for it and placed on the table near the sofa without looking at it. She headed upstairs to talk to her dad. She knocked on the door and headed in.

"Emily, is something wrong?" Bret asked as she sat down on the bed.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for last night."

"Emiy, it's not a big deal. I don't know why you can't talk to me about this stuff."

"It's just weird to talk to my dad about that or to think he heard me."

"Emily Christine, it is just a part of life. You have never thought you could tell me anything like that."

"I know. It's just you are my dad." Emily smiled at her dad. "So, I guess you are going on the road with us for a while."

"I'm going to be on RAW on Monday as John and I are tag teaming against Chris and Adam. Then of course the pay-per-view."

"Okay. I can't wait. You and John are going to be an excellent tag team."

"Yeah but the whole Nexus will be there."

"I think with them at ringside it will help Team WWE get together and then you will win at Summer Slam."

"I hope so. But Team WWE has some massive egos."

"Yeah but hopefully everyone will come together for the common cause of taking Nexus down."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go my cab is going to be here."

"I would have taken you to the airport."

"I know but I wanted to take a cab. Be safe and I will see you in a few days. Love you Emily."

"I love you too dad." Emily hugged her dad and he soon was on his way to airport.

Randy followed soon after leaving Emily and John at the house. It was then that Emily realized about the letter that was delivered earlier. She walked downstairs and opened it up.

"John, can you come down here?" She yelled up the stairs.

"You don't have to yell. What's going on?" He asked coming down.

"I just got this letter." She handed him the letter.

"When did this come?"

"Today. UPS delivered it."

"I can't believe this. Drew is getting released in three days. Why didn't' they notify you earlier?"

"I don't know. John, he will be free soon and what if Vince hires him back. He will be near me and you. I'm worried about what he will do."

"Hey, Em, I'm not going to let him near you." He hugged her tightly. "I'm going to protect you as will everyone else. We are not going to let him come near you."

John hugged her tightly. He knew that Drew was dangerous and crazy and obsessed with Emily. But he would make sure that Drew didn't come near her. He was going to protect her no matter what.

Drew had just gotten word that he would be released in three days. He had contacted Vince who agreed to meet with him to discuss possibly coming back. He hoped once he was back to work, he could then see Emily and get her back. He would convince her to leave Cena and come back to him no matter what he had to do.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written with KelseyCena

* * *

The next few days went by and Emily was more nervous than ever. She knew that Drew had been released and had a meeting with Vince. She hoped that Vince wouldn't hire him back.

"Emmy, are you okay?" Evan asked sitting by his best friend.

"I'm just worried that Vince is going to hire Drew back. He was the one who chose Drew to begin with."

"Don't worry. No matter what happens, we will protect you." Evan hugged her. He hoped that Vince wouldn't hire him either. "Hey, let's play a video game."

"Okay." Emily smiled as he put one on. She hoped that everything would be okay but she knew that Drew was dangerous.

"I can't believe this. How could Vince hire him back after what he did?" John said as he and Randy walked the hallway. John had just had a meeting with Vince and Bret.

"Vince thinks Drew will help SMACKDOWN. At least Drew will be on SMACKDOWN and not RAW. So, Emily will be safe."

"I hope so but you know like I do, Drew will stop at nothing to get Emily back. I hope he is not still obsessed with her."

"Let's hope that he has moved on." Randy patted John's shoulder and they headed toward the locker room.

John wasn't sure how to tell Emily that Vince had hired Drew back. Both John and Bret tried to get Vince not to but he said Drew back was good for the WWE. John breathed deeply before heading in the locker room. He opened the door and saw Emily and Evan playing RAW vs. SMACKDOWN.

"I'm so kicking your butt, Evan." Emily said.

"No way. HBK is kicking Cena's butt which means I'm winning."

"No way and plus you are playing John. I'm HBK."

"Oh, yeah." Evan and Emily laughed that he forgot which one he was. "Why am I playing your husband?"

"You wanted to."

"How is HBK kicking my butt?" John asked finally saying something.

"It's Evan's fault. He hasn't figured out the attitude adjustment while I have perfected my sweet chin music."

"That's it. I'm not playing you anymore, Emmy." He hugged her and walked out.

"Do you want to play?" Emily asked John.

"Okay but I'm HBK." John took the controller and they started. He knew he had to talk to her about Drew. "So, who are you picking?"

"I'm going to be Randy."

"Okay." John laughed as she picked Randy. "So, I talked to Vince."

"What did he say?" She asked as they played the game.

"He hired Drew back."

"What?" Emily dropped her controller. "No. He will come after me."

John noticed Emily starting to hyperventilate. "Relax, Em. He is on SMACKDOWN not RAW. He will not come near you."

"He will. No matter where he is. He said he would never let me go." She said as she tried to relax her breathing.

"Em, I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You trust me right?"

"Yes. I trust you with my life you know that."

"I will protect you from him." John hugged his wife. He hoped that Drew would take the hint and leave her alone. "Don't worry."

He kissed her to relax to her and started to unbutton her shirt. He wanted to make her forget about Drew and the fact that he was now back in the WWE.

Drew was smiling when he left Vince's office. Vince told him to go where the SMACKDOWN show was being filmed. But he knew that John and the RAW superstars were in the building and he hoped that Emily was there too. He had gotten his job back but was still on SMACKDOWN. He knew that John was on RAW which meant that he wouldn't see Emily until a pay-per-view. But he would go to Tampa on his day off and find her. He hoped that Cena still lived in the same place that he had before. Nothing was going to stop him from getting her back. He didn't care what he had to do. Emily would come back to him.

"Well, Drew, I heard you where coming back." Ted DiBiase said when he and Cody saw him coming out of Vince's office.

"Vince hired me back. He knows a top earning when he sees one." Drew replied to them.

"I hope you have changed and realized that Emily doesn't want you. She is happy now. You should leave her alone." Cody said as they stood there.

"Listen here, boys. I'm here to focus on my career." Drew didn't want to give away that his plan was to get Emily back.

"That's good. So, why don't you leave and go to where SMACKDOWN is." Ted said.

"I'm going right now." Drew walked the other way as to not give away his plan.

Once he saw that Ted and Cody were gone, he headed down the hall. He just wanted to see Emily and hoped he could without her seeing him. He walked toward the locker rooms and hid whenever he saw someone coming. Once the coast was clear again, he headed to Cena's locker room. He found it and slowly opened the door hoping to find Emily alone. But instead he saw John and Emily making love.

He closed the door and walked away. It angered him to see Emily with John. He was more determined to get her back now. He would make sure she regretted leaving him and he would make John pay for stealing her away. He blamed John for everything. He thought that if John had just left Emily alone, she wouldn't have left him. She would still be his. Nothing was going to stop him from taking Emily back and making John pay for having her.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.**

**Co-Written with KelseyCena.**

* * *

**Drew was seething with anger as he left the arena. It was one thing to know that Emily had moved with John. It was another to actually see them having sex. He knew he had to put his plan in order. He knew that the Miz was still on RAW and hoped once again he would help him. **

"**Hello, Miz." Drew said when he called him.**

"**Drew?" Miz asked shocked he called him.**

"**Yes. Are you interested in helping me again?"**

"**No. All the superstars know what I did and they hate me. While, I don't really care about that, I'm a marked man. I can't help you."**

"**Alright. Your loss." Drew hung up. He wondered now who could help him. It was then that he realized the Nexus hated Cena. They would be the perfect people to help him with this. He called Wade Barrett and arranged a meeting with the group.**

**Wade agreed to meet with Drew. He, like the Nexus, wondered what Drew wanted but they also knew that Drew hated Cena mainly because of his wife. The group had seen her and knew she was Bret's daughter. Which to be honest made her a target if they wanted her to be. But they weren't really into hurting women and they had heard about Drew's abuse toward her before she married Cena.**

"**Mr. Barrett. Thanks for meeting me." Drew said when they met up.**

"**What do you want, Drew?" Wade said not calling him by his last name.**

"**I want the Nexus to help me get Emily back. She is mine and I want her back."**

"**But she is married to Cena."**

"**I don't care. I want you to help me kidnap her from him. I'm going to get her back under my control. When I do, she will dump Cena. I will stop at nothing to get her back."**

**Wade pondered what Drew was asking. He wasn't really into hurting a woman. Especially since the rumor was that Emily was pregnant. Hurting a woman was not something the Nexus was into and hurting a pregnant woman was lower.**

"**Drew, I don't think we can help you. We don't hurt women especially a pregnant one."**

"**What? Emily is pregnant?" That made Drew even angrier. Just the thought that Emily would be forever bound to Cena. **

"**That is the rumor. I'm sorry Drew but we aren't into kidnapping a woman." Wade left and headed back to the Nexus. He wondered if he should tell Cena about this talk with Drew. He knew Cena wouldn't listen to him. So, he thought he would tell Emily. **

**Emily and John headed back to the hotel to rest a little before the show. Ted and Cody told John that they had seen Drew lurking around the arena. Everyone came up with a plan so Emily was never really alone. John didn't want to take the chance that Drew would try something.**

"**Emily, are you sure you want to stay here?" John asked as he got ready to go.**

"**Yes. I won't open the door to anyone." She replied as she got out of the bed.**

"**Okay. I'm not comfortable with you being here alone."**

"**It will be fine. Natty said she and Tyson would stop by. So, it will be fine."**

"**Alright. Just make sure you don't open the door for anyone."**

"**Agreed." She said just as someone knocked on the door. John opened it to Randy.**

"**Hey man, come in. I am almost ready." John let Randy in the room.**

**Randy walked in and saw that the bed was messed up and Emily was dressed in John's shirt. "Emily, clothes please."**

"**Sorry." Emily replied as John kissed her goodbye. She grabbed her robe that was nearby.**

"**I will see you after the show. Don't let anyone in."**

"**I promise." She kissed him again and then hugged Randy. "Have a great show."**

**John and Randy made their way to the arena.**

"**So, John. Every time I stay near you and Emily, you guys have a lot of very loud sex. Can you stop please? I would like some sleep."**

"**Sorry man. But since Emily got pregnant, I swear she wants sex all the time. Do you know what that is like?"**

"**Too much information." Randy laughed. "But a pleasant problem I'm sure. So, that's the excuse now. What was the excuse before she got pregnant."**

**"****It is a pleasant problem." John laughed. "I married a little sex kitten and I had no idea she was like that. If you just meet Emily, you would never think that about her."**

"**True. So, what are you going to do about Drew?" Randy changed the subject from sex to something else.**

"**I'm going to make sure he stays away from Emily. I'm not letting him hurt her or the baby."**

"**Alright. You know I will help you." **

"**Thanks man." John said as they arrived at the arena. They headed into locker room.**

**Emily had just gotten comfortable when someone knocked on the door. She figured it was Natty and Tyson. But she looked out the peephole to see Wade Barrett standing there. She wondered why he was there.**

"**Wade? What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door slightly.**

"**I wanted to warn you that Drew is planning on kidnapping you. He asked me and the Nexus to help him."**

"**Are you going to?" She asked scared he was going to help.**

"**No. We don't hurt women especially pregnant women. We aren't helping Drew. I just wanted you to know."**

"**Thank you." She said as he left. She saw Natty and Tyson coming. "Natty."**

"**Hey cuz." Natty said hugging her. "What's going on with Wade Barrett?"**

"**He wanted to tell me that Drew approached him to help kidnap me."**

"**Em, don't worry. We are going to make sure nothing happens to you."**

"**Thanks. Now, let's watch a movie." Emily smiled as her cousin got comfortable with Tyson. **

**Emily hoped everything would be okay. She was glad that Wade and The Nexus were not going to help Drew. She knew that John didn't' like the Nexus and she didn't either because of what they had done to her husband and father. But Wade had warned her about Drew and she was grateful for that. But she still didn't like him or the Nexus. She hoped that no one had told Drew about the baby. That would anger him more and that was the last thing she wanted. She hoped and prayed that Drew would leave her alone but deep inside she knew he thought they were forever bound together no matter what she told him.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone for reading, reveiwing, alerting and favoriting this story.

* * *

Drew headed to where SMACKDOWN was being taped. He hated that he had no one on the RAW roster that was willing to help him kidnap Emily. He hoped Wade was wrong and that Emily wasn't pregnant. But the odds were she was pregnant. He hated the thought that she was having a child with Cena. A child that should be his. He knew no one on the SMACKDOWN roster would probably help him but he would try to recruit someone. He came upon Dolph Ziggler in the hallway.

"Dolph, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something." Drew asked.

"What might that be?"

"Help me kidnap Emily Cena."

"You want me to help you kidnap the wife of John Cena and the daughter of Bret Hart?" Dolph had heard about Drew's obsession and treatment of Emily when they were together.

"Yes. All you really have to do is make sure that Cena and the old man are no where near her for a few minutes. That will give me enough time to take her. So, are you in?"

"What might I get out of this if I help?"

"I can talk to Vince about getting you unlimited title reign."

"Not really worth the risk. Cena and the Hart Family will kill me."

"What do you want for you helping me?"

"Drew, I can't help you. Cena and Bret are the last people I want to make angry." Dolph quickly left and headed to the locker room.

Drew realized that no one was going to help him. He would have to do it himself. He just had to come up with a plan. How to get Cena and the old man out of the way? He could try when Cena was in a match but there was no guarantee that Emily would be alone. Evan, Randy or someone else would probably be with her. His only choice might be when she is in Tampa. Her being pregnant put a crimp in things but that could be fixed with a simple fall. Once she was not pregnant with Cena's kid, it would be easier to get her back under his control.

After the show John headed back to the hotel. He didn't want to be away from Emily longer than he had too. He walked in the hotel room and saw her sleeping. He figured that Natalya and Tyson must have worn her out with the movies. He got changed and got into bed.

"Hey, how was the show?" She said turning to face him.

"Good. How was movie night?"

"Fun. Wade Barrett stopped by after you left."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to let me know that Drew approached him and Nexus about kidnapping me. They told him they would not help him."

"Drew plans to kidnap you?"

"I guess so. John, what if he does? I'm worried he will hurt me or the baby."

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." John hugged his wife tightly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. I will always protect you."

"I know. I love you John." She kissed him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back and things started to get passionate. "Oh, Randy asked if we could keep it down. He would like some sleep."

"So, I guess I should be quieter." Emily kidded.

"Yes. He said we get a little loud."

"He told that the other day when he heard us at home. Am I really that loud?"

John laughed at her. "Well, you can get loud."

"Oh my god, someone heard us this afternoon at the arena didn't they?" She was somewhat embarrassed that someone heard.

"Yeah. A production assistant and a few superstars."

"Oh no. This is embarrassing. I don't want people to hear us having sex."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't do it in public anymore." John laughed.

"That's not funny." She smacked him in the chest lightly.

"Come on, babe. Who cares if they hear. They are just jealous that we have amazing mind blowing sex and they don't."

"Let's not talk about it when we could be doing it." She kissed him.

She wanted to get her mind off of Drew's plan and focus on her husband and their child. She hoped that Drew would stay away and that no one would help him. She had a feeling that no one would because of the fear that John or her family would hurt them at least she hoped no one would.

Drew stalked outside the hotel room listening to John and Emily. It angered him like before to hear them together. He thought that kidnapping Emily would be enough punishment but he had now thought about something else. He would make sure that Emily lost the baby which would devastate her and John. Once John knew it was him that the caused the fall and the miscarriage, John would demand a match against him. Which he hoped would be a street fight or a no holds barred match. That way he could punish John over and over again and no one could do anything.

He would follow Emily from a distance and look for the perfect opportunity to make her miscarry. He laughed to himself as he headed back to his room. His plan was just coming together and no one would be able to stop him.

"Drew, what the hell are you doing here?" Bret asked when he saw him in the hallway walking toward the elevator.

"I'm working on SMACKDOWN again and I was here talking things over with someone. But I'm heading back to my room because I have a show tomorrow."

"Good. Stay away from Emily. She is happy and healed from what you did. If you come near her, your time in jail will be nothing compared to what I will do to you." Bret walked to his hotel room hoping that Drew heard his warning. He would let nothing harm Emily. If Drew knew what was good for him, he would stay away from Emily and John.

Drew hated that Bret was watching like that. He would have to be careful about his plan. But nothing was going to get in the way of what he wanted.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome and I appreciate you doing so.

Also a thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and taking the time to do so.

Not my best chapter but hope you like it.

* * *

Once Drew was back in his hotel room, he began to research all the ways Emily could miscarry. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. The next morning, he waited for Emily to come out of the room. All the superstars were getting ready for summer slam. He had learned that Emily was heading to the spa while John was working out in the gym. He saw Emily and Eve walk into the spa area. He waited and finally they came out. He heard Eve tell Emily she would see her in the gym.

"Well, I knew I would get you alone eventually." Drew said to her.

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you." She said. She started to walk away from he caught up with her. She was nervous about him being close to her and she knew he was breaking the restraining order.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on the baby. I heard."

"Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you and you are breaking the restraining order."

"Oh, please. Like anything or anyone can keep me from what I want." He walked closer to her.

"Stop. Leave me alone." She stepped away from him and started to walk away. She felt him grab her arm.

"I'm not done talking. You are mine Emily and make no mistake. I will get you back."

"Never. Leave me alone." She tried once again to walk away.

"I don't think so. Cena can't protect you forever." He leaned in closer to her. "One little fall and no more baby." He whispered.

"Leave me alone and leave my baby alone." She whispered.

"I think the lady asked you leave her alone." Sheamus said walking up.

"It's none of your business, Steven."

"When I hear a lady asked someone to let go of her and they won't, I make it my business. Now leave Drew."

"Fine. I'm going but I'm far from done." Drew proceeded to walk the other way.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. Can I walk you somewhere?"

"Thanks. To the gym please."

They headed for the gym. Once they got there, he went to the locker room and she headed over to where John and her dad were standing with team WWE.

"Emily, are you okay? Where is Eve?" John asked seeing that she walked in with Sheamus.

"I'm fine. Eve headed here before me. I was cornered by Drew and Steven came by and made him leave." She replied standing close to him.

"Drew will never learn. He is going to pay."

"John, relax." Bret said calming him down. "Drew will get what is coming to him. He violated a restraining order."

"Yeah, Bret's right. Drew violated that and now he will pay." Adam said.

"I hope so. Because I will not let him hurt Emily." John turned to Emily. "From now on, you go no where without a male superstar. I don't trust the divas to not leave you like Eve did."

"Okay." Emily quickly agreed. She knew with a male superstar with her, Drew would more than likely leave her alone. But she still worried he would find a way to get her.

"Good. Now, I'm done working out. So, I'm going to take my wife upstairs and let her rest after Drew. But first, I need to do something." He walked over to where Sheamus was working out. "Steven, I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

"It's not a problem. Everyone has heard about what Drew did to Emily two years ago. That is one thing I hate. So, it's no problem." He walked off and toward the other side of the gym.

John headed back to Emily. They soon headed upstairs. John still couldn't believe that Drew violated the order to stay away from Emily. Did he not realize everyone knew what he did and everyone hated him for it?

"Emily, maybe you shouldn't be on the road with me. If Drew is going here, he could hurt you." John said when they entered their room.

"I thought it was safer for me to be with you here than home alone." She asked sitting down.

"It is. But Drew is obviously not getting the hint."

"I don't want to leave. I want to be with you here."

"Alright. But remember, you can't go anywhere without a male superstar."

"Alright, agreed. Now, come and lay down with me before you have to go to the arena."

He walked over and laid down beside her. "Emily, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from Drew."

"I know." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "Now, let's get some sleep because I will need it for later."

She giggled as she got comfortable against him. And they were soon asleep.

Drew was seething that Sheamus interrupted him. Who did he think he was interfering in his business? He realized that everyone was on Emily and John's side even people who hated Cena. But nothing was going to stop his plan. He would make Emily and Cena pay for everything.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

Co-Written by KelseyCena

* * *

After Summer Slam and RAW was over, Emily and John headed home to Tampa. They had a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound. Drew had stayed away for the rest of Summer Slam weekend and then he went to SMACKDOWN.

"I'm excited to see the baby." Emily said as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Me too." John replied to her.

She laughed as he looked through Good Housekeeping Magazine. "Finding anything good?"

"No. Who reads this?" He laughed placing it back on the table.

"Women. We are in a woman's doctor's office."

"I know that. But expected father come here so, you would think they would have some guy magazines."

"Here read Parents magazine." She handed him the magazine.

"And what might I learn from it?"

"Dad stuff." She smiled before picking up another copy of it.

"Emily Cena?" The nurse said from the door.

"Yes." Emily replied as they got up and followed her to the exam room.

The nurse took her vital signs and weight. The doctor came in a short while later.

"Emily, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Mark Grey said coming into the room.

"Okay. I've been a little tired and a little stressed." Emily replied but not before noticing John's expression. "John, didn't you know my doctor was a male?"

"No. I had no idea." He was a little uncomfortable with her seeing a male doctor especially one that was very handsome.

"Mr. Cena. I have heard a lot about you. I'm a big fan. I love to watch wrestling." Mark replied before beginning the exam.

"Thanks. How long have you been my wife's doctor?"

"For about four years. The doctor who opened the practice retired and I took over."

"Oh."

"Well, Emily, your blood pressure is higher than I like it to be. What kind of stress have you been under?" Mark asked.

"My ex boyfriend, Drew, is out of prison. He cornered me the other day and said one little fall and no more baby. I'm worried about what he is going to do. To me and the baby."

"Well, I can see where that would stress you out. Emily, stress isn't good for the baby. So, try to eliminate the stress. This Drew has a restraining order right?"

"Yes. But he broke it once and the judge just fined him and told him to stay away."

"Alright. I want you on modified bed rest."

"Bed rest? Is this blood pressure thing serious?" John asked a little scared for Emily and the baby.

"It can be but right now, it's not in the danger level. But bed rest is the best thing right now."

"Okay, so, I have to stay home in bed?" Emily didn't really want to stay at home alone.

"Not entirely. I just want you to rest as much as you can."

"Alright, I can do that." Emily replied. She would do whatever to make sure the baby was okay.

"Good. Now, let's take a look at your baby." Mark got the ultrasound machine and placed the probe on Emily's stomach. "Okay, there is the baby." He pointed to the screen.

"Does everything look okay?"

"It looks good. Everything where it should be and a strong heartbeat. Emily, you about six weeks."

"So, everything is fine?" John asked him.

"Yes." Mark said turning off the ultrasound after printing a picture. "Everything looks good but make sure you rest and get the blood pressure down."

"Okay, I will."

"Alright. See you in a month." Mark left the room to see his next patient.

"Emily, I want you to stay at the hotel as much as possible. With Drew lurking, I want you safe." John said once the doctor had left.

"But Drew is on SMACKDOWN, they are rarely near where RAW is."

"I know that but with Drew you never know."

"Right. I will stay at the hotel."

"Good."

"I have agreed to stay at the hotel, now, can you feed me?" Emily kidded.

"Yes. What do you want?" He knew she wanted Chick-A-Filet

"Chick." She replied.

"Okay. Chick-A-Filet it is." He laughed as they headed out.

Once they were at the restaurant, John laughed as Emily order two Chick-A-Filet meals and an order of chicken strips plus a brownie for herself while he order a Grilled Sandwich meal.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm hungry." She laughed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Drew. I'm worried. He will obviously stop at nothing to ruin things."

"I know. I'm worried too. John, my biggest worry is that he is going to find someone to help him. All the guys can take him but if someone helps him and no one knows who it is, then he will get to me."

"I talked to everyone. As far as I know, no one wants to help him including people who hate me. So, hopefully that will stop him."

"I hope so." She replied taking a bite of her sandwich. "So, have you and everyone decided about my bodyguards on the road?"

"We have. I will be your main one of course. Randy will be next in line because everyone is frightened of him. Chris and Adam agreed to help out. Evan will also and DiBiase. Most everyone in the locker room agreed even Sheamus and Nexus. But they are just to keep an eye out if they happen to walk by or something. My close friends will be your bodyguards."

"Alright now that we have my bodyguards set." She replied finishing her lunch. "Now, let's go home and I will pay you for being my bodyguard."

"Really? And what might my payment be?" He asked knowing what she meant.

"Oh, I think you know. So, let's go." They headed out of the restaurant and home. Emily wanted some alone time with her husband.

Drew had started planning how he would get Emily back. He went to Tampa but found out that Cena had moved. He tried to find where but he had no luck. It frustrated him even more. He decided to call a diva that he was still friendly with. She didn't like Emily and didn't care what he had done to her. Once he talked to her, she agreed to find out where Cena lived. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to get the information.

Please Review! Who should the diva be and is she really helping him or just setting him up?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

Co-Written with KelseyCena

* * *

A few days later everyone was back on the road. Emily stayed at the hotel a lot to rest. She always had someone with her at all times. Ted was her babysitter this time.

"Teddy, I'm hungry and nothing looks good on the menu." Emily whined as they were looking at the room service menu.

"Well, what do you want then? And please don't say Chick-A-Filet." Every time she was hungry that was what she wanted.

"But that's what I want. Pleeease." She whined again and gave him her little puppy face.

"Alright. Let's go to Chick-A-Filet." He always caved, like everyone, when she gave the puppy face.

"Yay!" She said excitedly getting up. "Well, come on."

They soon headed out of the hotel and to Chick-A-Filet a little down the road.

"So, have you and John thought about baby names?" Ted said as they sat down.

"Yeah. We have talked about some but nothing for sure because we have no idea what we are having." Emily replied before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Emily, how can you eat so much Chick-A-Filet?" She ate Chick-A-Filet a lot.

"I just crave it. But I do eat other things. Like the other day, John wanted to go to Applebee's and I ate chicken fingers with honey mustard, riblets, and chicken fajitas."

"I hope you eat more than restaurant or fast food?"

"I do. The other day, John cooked me some honey grilled chicken with vegetables. It was so good."

Ted laughed because she was like a five year old talking about things. She was so excited about the baby and it was cute to hear her sometimes. "Why are you craving chicken?"

"I don't know. It seems that I want chicken all the time." She said just as she saw Drew come in. "Ted, Drew just walked in."

"Don't worry. I'm not letting him near you." Ted looked at Drew who sat on the side of the restaurant. "Emily, are you ready go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said getting up. She didn't want to be near Drew.

They headed back to the hotel and didn't notice Maryse arriving to meet Drew.

"Well, Drew, now, I know why you wanted to meet here." Maryse said sitting across from him.

"I had to see Emily. Do you know where she and Cena live?" Drew asked wanting to get right to the point.

"They live in a gated community. You can't get in without permission. John has guards on their house and a security system."

"So, there is no chance to get her there. What is the address? Once I have it, I can follow her and pick my time."

"Drew, why don't you move on from her? She isn't really worth your time. The only reason she has John is because she's Bret Hart's daughter."

"I love her and I'm not going away. I will get her. So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Yes. I have to go. Here is the address." She handed him a piece of paper and left the restaurant.

He now knew how he would get her. She had to go places in Tampa. So, once she left her home, he would follow her and find the perfect time to take her. Maryse had told him the room number and he got a room next. He wanted to hear everything that was said.

Once the show was over, John headed back to the hotel. Evan had taken over for Ted because he was scheduled on RAW and Evan wasn't. John walked into the room and saw Emily and Evan playing RAW VS. SMACKDOWN.

"I thought you were going to rest." John said walking in.

"I did. I rested, I ate and now I'm kicking Evan's butt."

"No way, Emmy. Triple H is kicking Cena's butt."

"I don't think so. I'm so kicking your butt." Emily smiled. "And you are pinned. Cena beats Triple H."

"I don't know why I play this is with you." Evan said putting down the controller.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, that's it. Well, since John is here, I'm gone. Later, Emmy." He hugged her and headed out.

"Bye." Emily said as he left. She turned to John. "So, how was the show?"

"Pretty good. We are gearing up for a great RAW tomorrow night." John sat down on the bed.

"Awesome and I guess you won't let me go tomorrow night." She hoped he would.

"I don't think so. We leave tomorrow morning for Atlanta and you will stay in the hotel. It's a joint show with SMACKDOWN and I want you no where near Drew."

"Alright. I won't go. So, what is for dinner?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He laughed.

"Room service." She got the room service menu and started looking it over. "I think I want steak with a salad and fries."

"You don't want chick? I'm shocked."

"I had it for lunch with Teddy. Now, I want steak oh, and chocolate cheesecake."

"Alright." John laughed making the call.

Drew walked away from the wall. He hadn't heard anything useful to be able to get to her. He was beginning to think that the only way to her was to take out Cena. But he knew that was easier said than done. He felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was Maryse.

"Do you have anything more for me?" He asked.

"Just that they will be in Atlanta tomorrow. Drew, I honestly don't think you will ever get her alone. Why don't you just give up?"

"Never. I spent two years in prison dreaming about how I would get her back and make Cena pay for taking her away. I will stop at nothing to make that happen." Drew hung up before Maryse could say anything else.

He was going to let no one talk him out of his plan. He just had to figure out how to get Cena out of the way.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

Sorry for the late updates but my hubby came home from his secret mission and band me from the internet for almost two weeks. I'm back on now probably because he is out on another mission.

* * *

The next few weeks, Drew thought of every way to get Emily. He had gone to where they lived and saw that Maryse was right. It was a gated community and they had guards at the gates plus Maryse told him John had guards on their house. He watched and waited for Emily to leave to do something in Tampa but when she did leave she had John or someone else with her. Drew was frustrated that he couldn't get her alone. She was never without a bodyguard. Emily was now two and half months almost three.

"So, Emily, when do you guys get to know the sex of the baby?" Melina asked as they were having lunch. She, Emily, and Maryse had decided to go shopping.

"In a few weeks. I'm excited to know." Emily replied. Her doctor had told her she could go out for short time periods as her blood pressure was still a little high but lower then it had been.

"I bet." Maryse replied looking over at the bodyguard sitting at the next table. "So, when do you get rid of the bodyguards? I know John asked some of the guys to watch you but I didn't know he hired actual bodyguards."

"Yeah, he did. He just wants to make sure that Drew can't get near me." Emily replied taking a bite of her salad. "And I don't see them going away anytime soon."

Maryse knew that Drew was close by as he was always following. She had tried to convince him that he would never get the chance to Emily or hurt her as she was always with someone. But he wouldn't listen and continued to try.

"Okay, Emily, let's go to the baby store and see what we can buy." Melina said as they paid the bill and headed out.

They headed to the baby store and continued to shop. Drew stayed far enough behind to where the bodyguard wouldn't see him and Emily wouldn't notice. Once they were done in the baby store, the bodyguard drove them back to Emily and John's. Melina and Maryse headed home after arriving.

Once she left Emily's, Maryse met Drew at a restaurant.

"What do you want Drew?" Maryse asked once she sat down.

"I have been thinking about a way to get Emily alone so I can take her or cause her to miscarry." Drew replied.

"And what might that be?"

"You ask her to meet you somewhere and I take her. Or you have her meet you at the top of the stairs and she just happens to fall."

"I don't think that will work. Even if I ask her to meet me, John would still send someone with her. He isn't going to let her be alone."

"You can distract the bodyguard while I take her."

"Fine. I will see what I can do." Maryse said getting up and leaving. She didn't notice someone following her.

The private investigator watched and took pictures. John had hired him to see what Drew was up too. He wanted to know if anyone was helping him. The investigator called John and asked to come over to talk to him. He soon arrived at the house.

"I found out who is helping Drew." Alex Sloan said coming in the living room.

"Someone is helping Drew?" Emily asked. She had been there reading.

"Oh, Mrs. Cena. I was looking for your husband." Alex was told to not say anything in front of Emily.

"Alex, I asked you to speak with me only." John replied coming into the room. "I didn't want Emily upset."

"I'm sorry. The housekeeper let me in and I didn't know Emily was in here."

"John, what is going on?" Both were talking like she wasn't in the room.

"I hired Alex to follow Drew and see what he was up to. I didn't want to take a chance." John said walking over to her. "I'm going to protect you no matter what."

"Okay. So, Alex, who is helping Drew?"

"Maryse. She met him today at a restaurant."

"But Maryse wouldn't do that." Emily was shocked by this. She couldn't believe that she was helping.

"I saw her talking to him. She is the one helping him. He asked her to try to get you alone for him so he could kidnap you or make you miscarry. Mrs. Cena, you have to be careful."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." Emily was beyond shocked that Maryse would help him. She had always been friendly to her. She didn't understand how she could help him.

"Thank you Alex." John said getting up. "I will handle Maryse. Please continue to follow Drew. I want to know if he comes up with something else."

Alex soon left leaving Emily and John to talk about things. Both were stunned that Maryse would help Drew.

"Are you going to talk to Maryse?" Emily asked him.

"I am. I'm going to find out what is going on and why she is helping him." John replied sitting beside her.

"Okay." Emily hoped it was a mistake and that Maryse wasn't helping him.

The next day John asked Maryse to meet him at a restaurant. Ted came with him because he was closest to Maryse.

"John, are you sure Maryse is helping him? I just don't think she would to that." Ted said as they were sitting in the restaurant.

"My PI heard her and saw her meet him. Ted, you have to help me figure this out."

"I will. I don't want anything to happen to Emily and the baby." Just as he said that, they saw Maryse walk in.

"Okay, I'm here. What did you need?" Maryse asked sitting down at the table.

"Are you helping Drew?" John asked. He didn't want to waste time asking meaningless questions.

"No. I wouldn't help him." Maryse replied. She didn't want anyone to know she was helping him.

"I know you are. Just admit it. I have proof."

"Fine. He asked me to help him. I just gave him your address and your room number one time. I tried to get him to stop but he won't."

"Why would you help him knowing everything he did?" Ted asked.

"I don't really like Emily. She only has everything because she just happened to be born Bret Hart's daughter."

"And that makes you help Drew to try to kidnap her or to make her miscarry. What is wrong with you?" John asked trying not to get angry.

"John, can you leave me with Maryse please?" Ted asked.

"Yeah." John quickly left the restaurant and headed home. He just didn't want to deal with Maryse.

Once John was gone, Ted turned his attention to Maryse. "So, you really are helping Drew?"

"He asked me. He and I are friends." She replied.

"I thought you were better than that. I'm so disappointed."

"Ted, I wasn't going to let him hurt her. I was helping so no one else would. Someone who might want her hurt."

"I don't believe you. Maryse, the game is over. We know now what Drew is up to. We won't let him hurt Emily. And if you continue to help him, everyone will know and no one will want to know you." Ted got up and left her sitting there.

She got up and left the restaurant. She never thought about what might happen if someone found out she was helping Drew. She knew Ted was right. Once everyone knew, no one would want to be near her and she really didn't want that. She decided to make Drew think she was still going to help him but she would make sure nothing happened to Emily or the baby.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Over the next few weeks Drew tried everything to get Emily alone but nothing worked. Even when Maryse set up for him to be where they were, the bodyguards had been doubled. He was getting impatient. Emily was now close to five months. **_

"_**Well, are you excited we get to find out what the baby is?" Emily asked John as they waited in the exam room of her doctor's office.**_

"_**I am. Now we can pick out a name and decorate the nursery." John replied. He wasn't really comfortable coming with her to the doctor but he knew how much it meant to her that he come and be involved in things.**_

"_**Do you want a little boy or girl?"**_

"_**Little girl. Because she will so be a daddy's girl like you."**_

"_**I know I'm a daddy's girl and I figured you would want a girl." She laughed. **_

"_**Well, Emily, are you ready to know what the baby is?" Mark asked coming in.**_

"_**Yes. We are very excited." **_

"_**Okay." Mark laughed and put the gel on her stomach and got the probe. "Alright. Let's see what the baby is doing. Okay, there is the head, arms, and legs. Good strong heartbeat and it looks like a healthy little girl."**_

"_**A girl, really?" Emily was excited about having a daughter and she knew John was too. She smiled at her husband.**_

"_**Yep. You are having a little girl."**_

"_**Thank you, doctor." John said to him. He smiled at Emily.**_

"_**No problem. Baby is healthy. Now Emily, your blood pressure is still high. Did you follow my advice?"**_

"_**Yes. I've been resting, eating right and trying to eliminate stress."**_

"_**Okay, but it is still very high. So, you are on complete bed rest until I see an improvement. That means you only get out of bed for short periods of time. No traveling anymore. We need to get it down. I'm also going to prescribe some blood pressure medication. Nothing that will hurt the baby. Just it will get your blood pressure down."**_

"_**Okay. What else?" Emily knew something else was going on.**_

"_**You also have a tear in the uterine lining which will heal with bed rest."**_

"_**Is that serious?" John asked.**_

"_**It can be but because it is early, I don't think it will be. Bed rest is the best thing right."**_

"_**Okay. I will stay in bed." Emily replied. She was going to do whatever it took for the baby to be fine.**_

"_**Good. Okay, rest and I will see in two weeks." Mark gave them the DVD of the ultrasound and the photos and headed out.**_

"_**John, I'm worried. What if bed rest doesn't help?"**_

"_**Hey, it will and everything will be fine. You and our daughter will be fine."**_

"_**I hope so." She said as she got off the exam table.**_

"_**Emily, I promise. Everything is going to be okay. You will rest and I'm sure your dad will come and keep you company and the rest of your family. And I will be there as much as I can."**_

"_**I know. But Drew is still lurking around and I'm worried about what he might do if I'm home alone."**_

"_**You will never be alone. The bodyguards will be there around the clock. You will always have me or your dad there. If we can't be, then someone else will be. I'm not letting Drew anywhere near you."**_

"_**Okay." **_

"_**Good. Now, let's go home and I will cook you anything you want."**_

"_**Oh, steak and potatoes."**_

"_**Yes and anything else you want."**_

"_**Yay!" She said happily. **_

_**They headed out and home. John called Bret and explained the situation as they drove home. Bret said he would call the rest of the family so they would know. Once they were home, Emily headed right to bed and John started cooking for her.**_

_**Drew had followed them to the doctor's office but couldn't get close enough to Emily. He had decided on a new plan. Instead of going after Emily, he decided he would go after John. Once John was taken care of, Emily would be heartbroken and she would be easier to get to. He left Tampa and headed to the next city where RAW was taking place. He wanted to get his plan in action so, he could get John out of the way.**_

_**After cooking, John headed upstairs with the dinner for him and Emily. He was going to make sure she stayed in bed and everything was okay.**_

"_**Alright, Emily, dinner is ready so, let's eat." He said sitting down beside her. **_

"_**This is so good." She said taking a bite. "I definitely have to have you cook more for me."**_

"_**Yeah. You know I will."**_

"_**Okay, while you were cooking, I was thinking about baby names."**_

"_**Alright and what did you come up with?"**_

"_**Well, I picked five. So, I figured you could pick five and we would compare."**_

"_**I would like to hear what you have and then tell you if I like them."**_

"_**Okay." She said excitedly. "I like Alden, Molly, Morgan, Gracie, and Emma."**_

"_**Emma is a lot like Emily. Are you saying you want to name our daughter after you?"**_

"_**Not really. I just like the name. What name do you like?"**_

"_**I like Molly, Emma and Gracie."**_

"_**Emma is very popular right now. And it does sound like Emily."**_

"_**True and Evan will no doubt want to call her Emmy which might confuse her more."**_

"_**Yeah. So, how about Molly Grace?"**_

"_**I like that. Molly, John and Emily. Sounds good."**_

"_**You're silly. So, did you talk to my dad?"**_

"_**Yes, daddy's girl." John laughed. He kidded her about how much she was a daddy's girl but he hoped his daughter would be as close to him as Emily was to Bret. "He is coming to visit you."**_

"_**Good. Then you and he can get the nursery ready."**_

"_**Molly isn't going to be here for four months. We have time."**_

"_**I know but I want it done now. Pleeease." She whined with her pouty face.**_

"_**Alright. I will talk to your dad. Do you have an idea about how you want it?"**_

"_**Yes and everything is already ordered from Babies "R" . It will arrive in a few days."**_

"_**Everything? Furniture too?"**_

"_**No. The furniture, you have to pick up. But I have a list of what I want with pictures. So, you and dad can get it."**_

"_**Alright." **_

"_**Yay!" She kissed him and got her laptop.**_

_**John couldn't help but laugh at her. She always got excited about the little things. Plus he knew she knew she had him wrapped around her finger to do whatever she wanted. It had always been that way even before she got pregnant. He got up to go clean everything and left her to shop online some more. He wanted to call the guys and ask him to see what Drew was up too and he called the PI to see what he had. He wanted to make sure everything was covered but he had no idea that Drew was now focusing on him instead of Emily.**_

**_Please Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days John decorated the nursery with Bret's help. Emily sat in the rocking chair in the room and told them where things were going to go. John was leaving for the road and Bret was going to stay with Emily. John had doubled her security and added more to their home alarm system. He wanted to make sure Drew could get nowhere near Emily.

"Please be careful. You never know might happen." Emily said as John got ready to leave.

"I'm going to be careful. Don't worry." He said kissing her goodbye. He headed for the cab and then to the airport.

Once John had gone, Emily turned to her dad.

"Dad, do you think Drew will come after me?" She asked sitting down.

"I don't know. I have a feeling he is changing his plan. I just have no idea what it might be. I have asked a few people on SMACKDOWN to keep an eye and ear out. Mainly, Cody, who is now his tag team partner and Paul. They will let us know if they hear anything." Bret replied sitting down.

Drew arrived at the arena and met up with Cody. He and Cody didn't get along at all but had been thrown in the storyline together. He knew he had to keep his plan to himself. Cody would tell John as he was friends with Emily. All of the superstars were together as they were doing a superstar show with both brands. He knew this was his chance to get John out of the way. Once he was, he could make his move on Emily. Without Cena to protect her, she was vulnerable. He had to get to her and make sure that she didn't' have that baby.

Drew stalked John the whole day looking for the perfect opportunity to take him out. When it didn't come, he talked to Vince about a match with him. One with no DQ. Vince agreed to the match and it was set for that night.

"John, be careful in this match. Drew is planning something." Randy said as they were in the locker room.

"I know he is. Don't worry, I'm going to keep my guard up. Can you call Bret through out my match and make sure Emily is okay?"

"Yes." Randy said just as John was called for his match.

Emily was watching from home and was shocked to hear about John and Drew's match. She asked her dad to call John.

"Dad, did you get in touch with John?" Emily knew Drew was planning something and it scared her.

"I tried but he wasn't picking up. I'm calling Randy." Bret dialed Randy's cell phone.

"Hello." Randy said picking up.

"Randy, its Bret. Please tell me John is nearby."

"No. He is getting ready for his match. In fact, it should be starting."

"Emily is worried. She thinks Drew is up to something."

"I do and so does John. We are keeping our eyes open. If Drew tried to hurt John, I'm on my way out there."

"Good. Emily is so stressed by this and she doesn't need that. She is already having a complicated pregnancy."

"I know. I'm watching don't worry." Randy hung up and turned his attention to the TV.

Bret turned back to Emily who was watching the match. "I talked to Randy and he is watching to make sure nothing happens."

"I hope so."

"Emily, everything will be fine." Bret said sitting beside her and placing his arm around her.

It killed him that she was so worried about things. This was a great time in her life. She should be focused on becoming a mom and being a wife. Not worried if her ex was going to hurt her or John.

They watched the match and it was brutal. Drew stopped at nothing to hurt John through out it. He slammed John into the steel steps and put him through the announce table. They proceeded to fight all over the arena. John managed to put Drew through a table and slammed him onto the concrete. By the end of the match both were bloodied and beaten. John managed to get Drew back into the ring and got the three count. But once it was over, Drew attacked John again and once again slammed into the steps. Nexus came out and helped Drew.

Randy and the others came out and managed to get rid of Nexus and Drew. But the damage had been done and John was taken to the hospital to get checked out. Randy knew he had to call Bret and tell him. He hoped that Emily had fallen asleep and didn't see the match.

Bret waited for Randy's call. He had seen the whole match. Emily watched some of it but by the end she was asleep. She hadn't seen everything Drew or Nexus had done to John.

"Randy, tell me John is okay." Bret said as he picked up his cell.

"He is in with the doctors." Randy said to him.

"Let me know."

"Did Emily see it?"

"She saw the first ten minutes. She fell asleep."

"Good. I will call you once we have word." Randy hung up just as the doctor came out. "Doctor, is John okay?"

"Yes. He has some bruises and broken rib but all in all he is okay."

"Great. Can I go see him?"

"Yes." The doctor led Randy to John's room. "I will let you talk."

The doctor left leaving Randy and John. "John, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Did Emily or Bret call?"

"Bret called while you were in the ring and then I called him on the way to the hospital."

"Did Emily see the match?"

"She saw the first ten minutes then she fell asleep. So, she has no idea what Drew did or what Nexus did."

"Good. She doesn't' need any stress."

"John, Drew was trying to hurt you. That is obvious."

"I know he is but it isn't going to work. I'm not going to get hurt."

"I hope you don't."

"I won't."

John stayed over night in the hospital. The next day, Vince gave him the rest of the week off. John knew he would have to explain to Emily everything Drew did. He hated that this would stress her out more. She needed quiet but with Drew trying to hurt him, it wasn't going to be like that. All John could do was try to make Emily feel safe. He wasn't worried about Drew coming after him. If he came, he came. John only focus was Emily and their daughter.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Sorry about the slow update on this one but I got blocked on it and then I was working on my others.

This chapter is short and more of a filler chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

John arrived home and was greeted by Bret. He knew he would have to explain to Emily everything that happened.

"John, how are you feeling?" Bret asked him.

"Sore but I'm okay. Drew was stupid. He thinks he will hurt me but he won't." He replied putting down his bags. "Where's Emily?"

"Upstairs in the nursery."

"What does she know?"

"Everything. She saw the video on the internet."

"Alright. I'm going to talk to her." John headed upstairs to the nursery.

He walked in and found her sitting in the chair by the window looking out. He hoped this didn't add any more stress to her.

"Hey, baby." He said walking in.

"Hey." She replied turning to face him. "So, why didn't you call me and tell me what happen on Monday?"

"Baby. I didn't want you to worry. I'm fine and I was fine. I just have some bruises and a broken rib or two. I'm going to be fine." He walked over to her. "Emily, I just didn't want you to stress out about this."

"John, I know this pregnancy is complicated with the stress and everything. But I'm your wife, you should have called me and let me know. I realize that you all want to protect me but I need to know things like this."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I should have called you. I was just trying to protect you."

"I know. So, what comes next? You and Drew another match. Nexus getting involved and them all hurting you more. Is that what is coming?"

"Em, I can't say what is going to happen but know I'm going to do everything to protect you. I'm not letting Drew win. I don't care what he does to me as long as you are safe."

"I care what he does to you. I don't want you hurt. That is what he is trying to do. He thinks if he takes you out, I'm vulnerable."

"Emily, he isn't going to hurt me."

"He almost did. John, anything could have happened Monday. The Nexus is involved and you know you can't trust them." She said getting up and yelling.

"Baby, calm down. You know this isn't good for the baby." He worried because of all the complications she had.

"Well, you all are stressing me out." She said sitting back down. "I'm worried."

"Baby, there is nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to be okay." He kissed her gently. "Okay?"

"Okay." She said before kissing him back.

"Alright. Now, let's go downstairs before your dad thinks you killed me." John laughed helping her out the chair.

They headed downstairs and found Bret in the living room watching a movie. He looked up and was glad that everything seemed okay with them. He, like everyone else, knew stress wasn't good for Emily. She was only almost six months and had so many complications. If things continued, there was no way to know if she would even make it to nine months. She might have the baby early.

"Everything okay?" He asked them.

"Yeah. John knew he should have called me and he won't make that mistake again." She laughed.

"Good. Well, since John is home for a few days, I'm going to be headed back to Canada."

"Are you sure dad? You don't have to leave."

"Yeah I do. I will see you soon." He kissed her on the head and headed out. He knew they needed some time alone since Emily couldn't travel with John right now.

"Well, my dad is gone so, what to do?" She said with a smile.

"You are so bad." He kissed her and pulled her upstairs.

Drew watched the gate of the place where John and Emily lived. He saw Bret drive away and knew that John was home with Emily. He had tried numerous times to get past the guards at the main but nothing worked. He had tried to take out John but it didn't work. Now, he was not sure what to do now. No one in the WWE wanted to help him kidnap Emily. Nexus was on the same page as him about Cena but they weren't into taking John out completely like he was. He knew he would have to come up with a new plan and it wasn't easy. John had Emily so well guarded that it would take something big to get to her.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next three months went by quickly for everyone. Drew continued to try to get to Emily but since she never traveled with John because she was on bed rest, he could never get close to her. He was sneaky with things and everyone thought he had finally given up on trying to get her.

"So, John, any Drew sightings lately?" Randy asked as they were on their way home to Tampa for a few days.

"No. I see him at Pay-per-views or tapings but no problems. I hope he has given up and realizes that he will never get near Emily." John replied to him.

"Maybe so. So, how is Emily? She's eight months right now right?"

"Yep, she is eight months. She is okay as she can be. The bed rest is the hardest thing for her but luckily she has her laptop and can shop from home." John laughed but then got serious. "This pregnancy has been laced with complications though. She has high blood pressure and the other day, the doctor said she has placenta previa which means the placenta is lying over the cervix which is causing some bleeding."

"Wow, is she going to have to deliver early?"

"I don't know. If things continue, probably." He said just as they were getting ready to land.

"Well, let's hope everything is fine." Randy said as they got ready to land. He could tell that John was worried about Emily and their daughter. This with Drew had stressed her out so much.

They got off the plane and headed to John's car which had been parked at the airport. Just as they were heading to it, John's phone went off. It was Bret telling him that Emily was in the hospital. They rushed to the hospital.

"Bret, what happened?" John asked when he entered the waiting room.

"Apparently Drew got past the guards and got into the house. I had just left to get dinner. Emily wanted Chick-fill-A so, I went to get it. When I got back, she was lying on the floor at the bottom of the stair case."

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't know. The doctors haven't been out yet." He said just as one of the doctors came out.

"Emily Cena?"

"Yes. I'm her husband and this is her father. How is Emily?"

"She is stable right now but we are concerned because of the complications she has had throughout her pregnancy."

"Can I see her?" John asked.

"Yes."

The doctor showed John into the room where Emily was.

"Emily, I was so worried when your dad called. What happened?" John asked sitting in the chair by the bed.

"I was upstairs and heard some one come in. I thought it was my dad. Someone grabbed me from behind and I saw it was Drew. I pulled away from him and ending up falling down the stairs. There must have been a slip in the security system and the guards. That is the only way he could have gotten in. There had to be a way."

"Well, we will figured it out. But the good thing is you're okay."

"Yeah." She barely got out before she started having trouble breathing.

The doctors rushed in and moved John out of the way. "Okay, her blood pressure has dropped."

John watched wanting someone to tell him what was going on. The machines started beeping as the doctors worked.

"Okay, she is in cardiac arrest. Paddles." The doctor said taking them. "Charge and clear."

He placed them on her and shocked her heart. "Nothing, charge again, clear." He repeated the process. "We need to get this baby out now."

The doctors rushed her to surgery and had John sign the consent forms. They asked him to wait in the waiting. He joined Randy and Bret.

"John, what is going on?" Bret asked.

"I don't know. Emily just started having trouble breathing and then her heart stopped. I don't know." John replied sitting down. He desperately wanted to know what was going on.

John, Randy and Bret waited for what seemed like hours waiting for news. Finally, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena, your wife's condition is serious."

"What is it?"

"She has something called an amniotic fluid embolism."

"What is that?" John had no idea what he was talking about.

"Because of the fall along with the high blood pressure and placenta previa, caused some of the amniotic fluid to go into the blood stream triggering an allergic reaction. It caused the heart and lung to collapse."

"Is she okay?"

"She has moved into the second phase of this. Which is the hemorrhagic phase. She has excessive bleeding because the blood is not clotting."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are giving her blood transfusions. If the bleeding doesn't stop, we will have to do a hysterectomy to stop it."

"What about the baby? Is she okay?"

"She is fine. She was born at 36 weeks which is almost full term. She in the nursery."

"So what now?"

"We need you to sign this consent form for us to do a complete hysterectomy on Emily if we can't get the bleeding under control." The doctor handed him the form.

John wasn't sure about signing it. He didn't' want anything to happen to Emily but signing the form would mean she wouldn't be able to have any more children and she had told him that she wanted at least three. As he looked at the form, he asked himself could he take that away from her but he knew it would potential save her life. He took a deep breath and signed the form. He realized that he would rather have her with him and be mad at him for signing it then to be without her.

"I will let you know. You can see your daughter if you want."

"Thank you." John followed him and the nurse into the nursery.

He gently picked up Molly and sat down in the rocking chair in the room.

"Hey, sweetie." He said holding his daughter. "I promise you no matter what, we will be okay."

He sat there rocking her hoping that Emily was fine. He had yet to hear from the doctor about things. When Emily told him she was pregnant, he had no idea she would have this much trouble with it. He knew a lot of it was the stress from Drew and everything.

"Mr. Cena, I have news about your wife." The doctor said coming into the nursery.

John handed Molly back to the nurse who put her into the plastic bassinet. He followed the doctor to Emily's room.

"Mr. Cena, your wife is in a coma. It comes with the amniotic fluid embolism. All we can do now is watch her and wait. We had to the hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. We are replacing the blood. All we can do is wait."

"That's it?"

"Yes." The doctor left the room.

John took a seat by the bed. He prayed and hoped that she was going to be okay. This was not what he thought was going to happen when she told him about the baby. Both had been so excited about it.

"Please wake up. Emily, you can fight this and come back to me and Molly. We need you."

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

John sat by Emily's bed for the next few hours. He talked to her about Molly and everything trying to get her to awake up. He sat there for a while before he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Bret.

"John, why don't you go see Molly and I will stay with Emily." Bret said.

"Yeah." John got up and headed to the nursery.

He sat in the rocker chair and held his daughter. She was so perfect and sweet. He held her close as she wrapped her little hand around his finger. She looked up at him with her perfect blue eyes as if she knew who he was.

"I know you're wondering what's going on. You were so use to being in mommy's tummy all that time and hearing her voice and now you're here and she isn't. Mommy is sick right now. But I promise everything will be okay." He gently kissed her on the head. Molly was soon asleep.

He sat there for a little while just holding his daughter while she slept. He prayed that Emily would be okay. She had been so excited when she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to be a mom so much. He hoped she would wake up and get the chance.

He put Molly gently back into the bassinet and headed back to see Emily. He hoped she was awake. He walked into the room and saw Bret there.

"Any change?"

"No. I hope she wakes up." Bret hated that he couldn't fix this. He had always been able or tried to fix everything for her. She was his only child. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Can I bring you anything?"

"Thanks." John said as Bret headed out. He took his seat by the bed and took her hand. "I just saw Molly. She's so cute and so perfect. Emily, you have to wake up. She needs her mom and she wants her mom. Em, please wake up."

Drew stood outside the door and listened to John. He couldn't believe that Emily was in a coma. He hadn't planned on hurting her just making her lose the baby and the connection to John. He managed to slip past the guards at the main gate of the subdivision. He made the address of their house and headed there.

He saw the guards around on the house and found a hole in the guards when he could slip in. Once he was inside the fence, he headed to the house. He knew they had an alarm system but he hoped that Bret forgot to set it before he left. Drew knew that John wasn't home. He went to the door and turned the knob. He was surprised but happy to find it unlocked and the alarm not set.

He walked into the house and started upstairs. He got to the top and knew Emily was in the master bedroom. He heard the door open and hid in the hallway closet. He saw it was Emily. She came out of the room and to the stairs. He heard her call out to see if it was her dad. He came up behind.

"I knew I would get you." He whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone, please." Emily pleaded with him.

"I want you and the way to do that is to make sure you have no connection to Cena."

He felt Emily pull away and he let go of her and she lost her balance and fell down the stairs. He went to her and felt a pulse. He knew he had caused what he wanted. So, he quietly made his way out the way he came in.

As Drew stood at the hospital room door, he never noticed someone coming behind him.

"I know you did this." Bret said to him. "You need to leave now."

"I just wanted to see how Emily was."

"I don't believe you. You caused all of this. I suggest you leave or I will make you."

"I'm going. I just wanted to make sure Emily was okay."

"She is in a coma. Just leave Drew now."

"I'm going." Drew walked toward the elevator.

Bret followed. He didn't' trust Drew to not try something. So, he made sure he left the hospital. Once he had, he talked to hospital security. He also called the guards that John had and told them to get to the hospital and guard Emily and Molly.

John had rested his head on the bed when he felt someone touch him. He thought it was Bret and was surprised when he looked to see Emily awake.

"You're awake. Thank god." He said kissing her. "I was so worried about you."

"What happen?" She said quietly.

"You had some complications." He replied.

"What kind of complications?"

"You had an amniotic fluid embolism. It caused the coma."

"I've read about them." She said. "How's Molly? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She is perfect and fine."

"Can I see her?"

"Once the doctor checks you out. I want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm really sore. Did I have surgery?"

"They had to do a cesarean and delivered the baby."

"Is that all?"

"No. With the complication, you started bleeding and they couldn't stop it. They had to do a hysterectomy."

"I see." She knew exactly what all that meant.

"I'm going to get the doctor." He walked out to get him. He hoped she wasn't too mad about the decision he made. But he wanted her with him and knew that was the only way to make sure she survived.

The doctor examined Emily and told her and John that he expected her to make a recovery provided no other complication came up.

"Baby, I was so worried." Bret said to her. John was arranging for Molly to get brought to her.

"I know. Dad, is Drew taken care of?"

"No. They had no proof of anything until you woke up. He attacked you didn't he?"

"He caused my fall. He must have broken into the house. I don't' see how with the guards and the alarm."

"I forgot to set it before I left. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's not your fault. He just managed to slip by the guards too."

"I know but now with you awake, he can be arrested."

"I want that." She said just as John came in with Molly.

"Well, I will leave you guys and go take care of the Drew matter." Bret kissed Emily on the head and headed out.

"She's beautiful." Emily said as John handed her Molly. "She is so perfect."

"I think she looks like you." John said sitting by her on the bed.

"She does but she looks like you too." She smiled. "This is so perfect."

"It is." He kissed her gently. "Emily, I'm sorry that you had to have the surgery."

"John, its fine. I understand completely. You had to make a choice. My life or future kids. I understand. I'm just sorry that I can't give you a little boy."

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for. I don't need a little boy. This little girl is plenty."

"Really?"

"Yes. All I want and need is you and Molly."

Emily smiled at her husband. She was relieved by that. She hadn't thought about the possibility of not being able to have any more children. She knew John made the right decision. He saved her life.

"Emily, nothing means more to me than you and Molly. I love you."

"I love you too."

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks to RKOsgirl92, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, Kinley Orton, xMyHeartShine, TNcountrygirl, blackbear1020, jeffhardymegafan, and DamonandBonnie4ever for all the reviews. You guys are awesome._

_Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome._

_I just want to take this time to thank you all for being so loyal to me and my stories. It mean so much and is so appreciated._

_

* * *

_

_Epilogue One Year Later_

"John, everything is set for the party outside right?" Emily said as they were in the kitchen.

"Yes, everything is good to go." He replied to his wife of almost four years. "Relax. This is going to be a great day."

"I know. I just want thing to be perfect for Molly."

"It will be." He had laugh at how obsessed she was with making sure Molly had a perfect first birthday party.

"Okay. I'm going to make sure Molly is ready. Can you handle everything outside?"

"Yes. Now go and make sure our little princess is ready."

He watched as she headed upstairs to Molly. He couldn't help but think back to the last year. Molly being born early when Emily had some complications. Then the trial to make sure Drew went away for what he had done. The trial had been hard on Emily as she had to relive everything in her relationship with Drew as well as when he pushed her down the stairs.

John had been relieved when Drew was sentenced to ten years in prison for the assault and breaking his probation and restraining order. He hoped Drew would finally get the message and move on from Emily. John was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He knew it was probably Bret. He had loved being a grandfather and spoiled Molly like everyone else did.

"Bret, nice to see you." John said opening the door to his father-in-law.

"You too. Where are my girls?" Bret asked walking in with his really big present he got Molly.

"Upstairs. Emily is making sure Molly is ready."

"Well, I hope Molly likes my gift."

"I'm sure she will. You spoil her, Bret." John laughed.

"It's my job as her grandfather. To spoil her more than I did Emily when she was younger." Bret laughed back.

"Dad, I thought I heard you." Emily said walking downstairs with Molly.

"There is my favorite girl." Bret said taking Molly from Emily. "Everything ready for the party?"

"Yep." Emily replied as everyone else started to arrive.

Soon the party was underway and everything was having a good time. The kids were playing on the blow up jumping castle and petting the animals from the petting zoo.

Bret held Molly and let her pet the animals while Emily put the finishing touches on things. Soon it was time for cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Molly.

"Okay, Molly, blow out the candle." Emily said holding her. "On three, one, two, three."

Emily and John both helped blow it out while Evan videotaped it. Everyone laughed when Molly did what every baby often does on their first birthday. She put her hand in the cake and put it all over John. After Emily got Molly cleaned up, they opened presents.

Once most everyone had gone, and it was just Randy, John, Evan, and Bret in the living room. Emily was putting Molly down for the night.

"So, Drew is finally in jail?" Randy asked.

"Yep. The judge sentenced him to ten years. He won't be paroled until he serves them all. Since he violated his probation and the restraining order from the first arrest." John replied.

"I'm glad about that. I hope he moves on and leaves Emily alone." Bret added.

"I agree with that. Hopefully prison will make him realize that Emily is happy and has moved on and its time he did the same." Evan added to the conversation.

"I agree with that." John said just as Emily came back downstairs and sat beside him. "Molly asleep."

"Yes. She had a fun and exhausting day." Emily laughed. "Especially since her papa and her uncles here spoiled her with all the gifts."

"She is my only grandchild. It's my job." Bret replied.

"Yeah." Emily laughed.

"Well, Em, I'm out of here. I will see you guys later." Evan said hugging her and leaving.

Bret and Randy were staying with John and Emily. Everyone soon headed up to bed.

"Em, are you okay?" John asked as they got ready for bed. She had seemed to be in her own world for a minute.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how happy I am." She said to him. "This is everything I could ever want."

"I agree. I know things have not always been good and we did start out because everyone thought I attacked you."

"I'm still so sorry about that."

"Em, it's over now. Drew is where he should be and I think everyone thinking that was probably a good thing. Because it led us to be together which led to Molly. And I can't think of anything I love more than you and Molly."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

She knew he was right. Everything that happened led them to where they were and to their daughter. They were forever bound together by her and the love that somehow came out of a terrible situation.

Please Review! And once again thank you for reading


End file.
